Derse Twins
by ShyanScifo
Summary: Dave tiene unas ilusiones con un chico moreno de ojos azules que tiene la esperanza de ver algún día. Lo que no sabe es que será su hermana de Derse la que le ayude a ello.


El chico rubio de ojos rojos y con gafas de sol volvía a mirar el cielo desde su ventana. Hacía mucho que se pasaba horas así, apoyado en la repisa, o sentado en ella con la espalda pegada a la pared, pero mirando al cielo siempre como si así pudiese llegar a ver a _aquella_ persona.

-¿Otra vez pensando en él?

Escuchó desde detrás suya, razón por la que se giró hacía la persona que le había hablado, que no era otra que Rose, su mejor amiga… su hermana. Vivían lejos el uno del otro por lo que solían quedar en Derse para poder verse en persona. La chica rubia de pelo corto y rubio con ojos violetas le miraba con los brazos cruzados y una débil sonrisa.

-Al fin llegas.

-Perdona si tengo problemas para conciliar el sueño a una velocidad tan rápida como la tuya, Strider.

-Te perdono Lalonde.

La chica rodó la mirada por la habitación para acabar en el mismo punto, su amigo.

-¿Vas a decirme para que querías verme esta vez?

-¿No vas a tratar de intuirlo?

-Ciertamente ya sé de lo que se trata, en todas las ocasiones es por lo mismo, Dave. De nuevo piensas que falta poco para el momento en el que puedas encontrarte con el chico de tus ilusiones ¿Cierto?

-No vayas tan de lista, no siempre te habló de lo mismo. –Esto produjo que su acompañante alzase una ceja incrédula.- ¿Estás insinuando que soy monotomatico?

-Monotemático. –Le corrigió.

-Lo que sea, tú lo has entendido ¿no?

La chica asintió con la cabeza haciendo ver su aburrimiento, siempre se hacía tan de rogar cuando en realidad deseaba contarle algo, lo hacía por su orgullo, aunque era inútil intentar mantener su orgullo con ella.

-Está bien, entonces dime; ¿de qué quieres charlar?

-Pues… ¿Cómo te va por ahí?

-¿Cómo me va? Bueno, pues hace unos días tuve el gusto de conocer a un chico de lentes, moreno con el pelo algo revuelto y los ojos azules, tenía uno incisivos destacables y era bastante agradable.

-¡Ese es-…! –Se cortó al darse cuenta de que volvían a hablar del chico.

Su amiga parecía mirarse las uñas pero claramente en realidad su mirada iba dirigida de reojo hacia el rubio, a quién le sonreía de manera complacida. Éste se echó hacia atrás el flequillo resoplando.

-Sí, quería hablarte de él. Es que es como si…le tuviese lejos pero a la vez cerca. –Dijo mientras volvía a apoyarse en la repisa de la ventana y extendía su mano hacía el exterior de esta para luego cerrar la mano en un puño.

Lo cierto es que deseaba poder ver a ese chico en persona, a pesar de que solo le había visto en aparentes ilusiones, andando por la calle, hablando con la gente, incluso pasarle por el lado. En cuanto apartaba la vista un momento había desaparecido, por eso pensaba que solo era una ilusión, pero le había visto tantas veces que por alguna razón sabía que ese chico existía, no sabía dónde estaba, pero le encontraría. Le había buscado ya mil veces por Derse y no le encontraba, por lo que acabo rindiéndose y pensar que era de Prospit. Lo cierto es que esto hacía más complicado el poder conocerle.

La chica se acercó a él y se sentó en la misma ventana, a su lado mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

-¿Cómo piensas que será tu encuentro con él?

-Pues…no lo sé. –Se limitó a responder mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre la repisa y miraba al exterior con la mirada perdida.

Al ver esto, Rose volvió a mirar al frente y luego al suelo resoplando, pero en seguida volvió a mirar al otro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Algún día le verás, no nos dejes en mala posición a los soñadores de Derse.

-¿Qué dices? Dave Strider es el mejor representante que podíais tener.

-Sí, Dave. –Respondió en tono monótono como quien le da la razón a los tontos.

-Mejor que una niña pija sabelotodo.

-Dave, no pienso discutir sobre un tema tan absurdo como ver quién es el mejor representante de aquí.

-Eso es porque sabes que soy yo, jé.

La chica volvió a rodar la mirada en respuesta.

-…-

ectoBiologist [EB] comenzó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: ¡hola! :)

TG: quien eres?

EB: ¡me llamo john!

TG: pues hola john

TG: que quieres

EB: en realidad nada en especial.

EB: solo encontre tu pester en una pagina de viñetas .

EB: y tenia curiosidad por hablar contigo.

TG: pues ya has hablado

TG: hasta la proxima john

EB: ¡espera!

TG: que?

EB: dime al menos tu nombre.

TG: para que?

EB: …

EB: ¿curiosidad?

TG: la curiosidad mato al gato

EB: ¡oh vamos!

TG: Dave

TG: me llamo Dave Strider

TG: contento?

EB: si hehe :)

TG: felicidades

TG: ahora si no te importa estoy ocupado

EB: ah.

EB: ¿con que?

EB: ¿mas viñetas?

TG: por que debería decírtelo?

TG: te acabo de conocer

TG: no es asunto tuyo

turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]

Lo que le faltaba, ahora un pesado empezaba a molestarle. ¿Por qué dejó su nickname de Pester en la página? Estaba ahora como para aguantar nerd. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla de su escritorio y cerró los ojos. Lo cierto es que no estaba ocupado, pero no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar, solo podía pensar en el chico de sus ilusiones… ¿Cuál sería su nombre? ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿De dónde sería? ¿Le gustaría el rap? ¿Y su página de mierda? Quería conocerle de una maldita vez y hablar con él. Se empezaba a desesperar. Pero un irritante sonido constante le acabó sacando de sus pensamientos.

tentacleTherpist [TT] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG]

TT: Dave.

TT: ¿Sabes que es de mala educación ignorar a una dama cuando te habla?

TG: que pasa?

TT: Por lo que has tardado en responder intuyo que una vez más estabas sumido en pensamientos con el chico de siempre.

TG: eso suena como si fuese un cursi que no hace mas que pensar en su amada

TT: ¿No es así?

TG: no

TT: Oh, claro que no.

TT: ¿Quieres hablarlo en persona?

TT: Tal vez la serenidad en tu rostro al pronunciar esas palabras en directo pueda hacer que cambie mi opinión al respecto.

TG: oh jesus

TG: no tengo sueño

TT: Por supuesto. Cualquier chico guay irónicamente acudiría a la llamada de una chica cuando le propone un encuentro.

TT: Pero al parecer tú eras otro tipo de chico guay e irónico ¿no?

TG: no enredes rose

TT: No estoy haciendo tal cosa.

TG: como sea

TG: esta bien

TG: intentare dormir

TG: tu esperame donde siempre

turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT]

Tras eso, cerró sesión y solo se dirigió a la cama dejándose caer en esta de espaldas y posando el antebrazo sobre su frente.

-Dormir tanto no es nada irónico, solo me hace parecer una marmota. –Dijo justo antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir tras un rato de intentarlo.

-…-

-Hoy me ha hablado por Pester un chico muy raro. –Soltó el chico que se encontraba apoyado en la pared cruzado de brazos y piernas, mirando a la chica que tenía sentada en frente, en la cama.- Era ectoBiologist o algo así. Me dijo que me había agregado porque había visto mis viñetas.

-Vaya, un admirador, quién lo diría. Bueno, ¿Y qué hay de malo con eso?

-Que tiene pinta de ser un pesado.

-Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad, podría sorprenderte.

-Sorprenderme. –Repitió, incrédulo.- ¿Por qué iba a sorprenderme?

-Yo llevo un tiempo hablando con una chica que me hablo de esa manera tan…peculiar que tú me estás relatando ahora. Me agregó porque vio mis anotaciones en una página web y bueno, se puede ver que es una chica muy agradable y nos llevamos bastante bien. ¿Quién te dice que no pueda ocurrirte algo similar con ese chico?

-…Que no, es muy raro.

-Como veas, yo solo te doy mi opinión al respecto con los datos de los que dispongo sobre el tema y mi propia experiencia personal. Esto me recuerda que la chica que te acabo de mencionar conoce a un chico que está en una situación parecida a la tuya.

-¿En cuál?

-Las ilusiones.

-Ah.

-Por lo visto también sufre de ilusiones ocasionales que tratan de la imagen de un chico irreconocible para él. Me pareció curioso y un dato que podría serte interesante, por lo que no me pareció que sobrara comentarlo.

-Bueno, ¿se supone que debe calmarme el no ser la única persona a la que le pasa?

-Podría tomarse así.

-Está bien. –Finalizó impulsándose con la espalda en la pared para incorporarse y desenlazando tanto las piernas como los brazos en este acto.- Aunque no creas que me tranquiliza mucho eso.

-Bueno, podrías verlo como un mero hecho anecdótico que me pareció conveniente mencionar.

-…-

-gardenGnostic [GG] empezó a molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT]

GG: ¡rose!

GG: ¡tenemos un gran problema!

GG: ¡no me preguntes porque lo sé!

GG: pero creo que ambas lunas se van a destruir :((((

GG: ¡no podremos soñar más allí!

GG: ¿rose?

GG: bueno, supongo que estás ocupada :((

TT: Ya estoy disponible.

TT: ¿Podrías explicarme mejor esa información?

GG: ¡pues las dos lunas serán destruidas!

GG: y justo cuando había descubierto la manera de hacer que john y dave se viesen :((

GG: ¡pero no es todo malo!

GG: aunque se destruyan podemos llevar a cabo el plan que tengo pensado

TT: Comprendo.

TT: Entonces, procede a contarme dicho plan por favor.

TT: El último de que le aconsejases a John ver la página de viñetas absurdas de Dave y que le hablase por Pester resultó ser un éxito.

GG: ¿si?

GG: ¡me alegro! :DD

GG: y el plan

GG: bueno veras

-…-

-ectoBiologist [EB] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: ¡hola! :)

TG: otra vez tu

EB: queria pedirte perdon por si te moleste la otra vez :(

EB: no era mi intencion

EB: solo tenia ilusion por hablar con la persona que habia dibujado esas viñetas

EB: me gustan mucho :)

TG: claro

TG: por que no te iban a gustar

TG: son geniales

TG: igual que hablar conmigo

TG: eso es un puto privilegio

TG: asi que agradeceme que este dirigiendote la palabra

EB: eh…claro

EB: supongo

TG: algo mas?

EB: no se

EB: solo hablar

TG: oh jesus

TG: esta bien

TG: a ver

-…-

-¿Ves cómo debías darle una oportunidad?

-Solo has tenido razón señorita sabelotodo. Pero además, es que se me puso a hablar de Nic Cage, tío, ¿cómo puede gustarle ese actor? Es pésimo.

La rubia soltó una pequeña risa y miró por la ventana, vista que le hizo cambiar totalmente su expresión y que se levantase cogiendo de la muñeca al rubio y saliendo por la ventana de aquella habitación.

El chico al principio no entendía las acciones de Rose, pero nada más salir volando por la venta pudo ver el porqué de ellas. Todo parecía que se estuviese destruyendo, pero cuando iba a preguntar, vio la seriedad que reflejaba el rostro de la otra, esto le confundió aún más y de pronto notó un fuerte tirón del brazo procedente de la chica, la cual le había impulsado lejos a la vez que, para conseguir eso, ella se había impulsado hacia atrás, a la destrucción.

Pudo ver cómo, mientras caía al lugar que comenzaba a derrumbarse para convertirse en escombros, se llevaba ambas manos a los lados de la boca con intención de que así se le oyese más, le gritaba un "¡Busca al chico de tus sueños!" y le sonreía antes de perderse entre las nubes de polvo que se estaban formando.

El chico cada vez veía más lejos la luna de Derse mientras todos los edificios se desmoronaban, pero pronto cayó en otro lugar, lleno de unas especies de montañas con el suelo a cuadros. Miró a todos lados confuso, y preocupado por lo que le podría haber pasado a su amiga, pero algo le llamó la atención.

Cerca de él parecía haber un chico moreno que se estaba incorporando con una mano sobre su cabeza. Dave se levantó y se acercó a éste con curiosidad, ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantase, una vez que estaba a su lado. El otro elevó la mirada para mirar al dueño de la mano que acababa de serle ofrecida, pero aún sin conocerle aceptó su ayuda y se levantó, soltándole luego la mano.

No puede ser… Él era… ¿el chico de sus ilusiones? Oh joder, era él. Le miró con un asombro disimulado, aunque el otro parecía mirarle con igual asombro, notable en él.

-Eh…Hola.

-Sup.

-Yo soy John. –Se presentó el moreno.

-Yo soy Dave…Espera, ¿Has dicho John?

-… ¿Dave?

Tras aquello el rubio no pudo evitar abrazar con todas sus fuerzas al más bajo, comprendiendo ahora todo, lo que había hecho su hermana a sus espaldas para conseguir reunirle con él, y lo que significaba que hubiese hecho aquello. Mientras abrazaba al otro, unos fuertes pensamientos rondaban por su mente mientras mantenía una mirada nostálgica, cubierta por sus gafas.

-Muchas gracias, Rose… -Murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Qué…?

-No, nada.

-…-

- turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] -

TG: rose

TT: ¿Conseguiste encontrar al chico?

TG: eres una completa estupida lo sabias?

TT: ¿Perdona?

TG: gracias

TT: de nada

-turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT]-

* * *

_Bueno, pues este fic lo he creado para dedicárselo a mi sis Key3_

_Decimos que tenemos una relación parecida a la de Rose y Dave, y por ello se me ocurrió hacer esto._

_Así que para ti, y a ver si te gusta 3_


End file.
